Night
by lyra.will
Summary: OS HPDM Par une nuit étoilée...


**Auteur**: Lyra.will

**Titre:** Night

**Commentaire de l'auteur:**

Un petit one short, très court...sur mon couple préféré

Pas très bavarde ce soir alors...bonne lecture!

* * *

La nuit était si sombre. A tel point que l'on pouvait voir les milliers d'étoiles qui étincelaient au loin, très haut dans le ciel. Tellement haut, intouchables.

Il était assis sur le rebord, ne pensant à rien. Ou tout du moins essayant de faire le vide. N'y arrivant qu'a moitié.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent, tout au plus une légère brise, suffisante pour faire voleter ses mèches longues.

Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière, s'adossant contre le mur en pierre, étendant ses longues jambes devant lui, en repliant une pour garder son équilibre déjà précaire.

Ca serait si bête de tomber…quoique…

Son pull était doux. Il n'avait pas froid. Il était bien.

Il avait envie d'une cigarette. Envie de sentir le goût acre lui envahir la bouche. Envie de voir la fumée s'échapper par volutes dans l'air doux de la nuit.

Il avait envie de voler. Juste une fois, pour de vrai. Envie de sentir le vent souffler autour de lui. Envie de savoir que rien ne le retenait. Qu'il volait librement.

Comme un oiseau…

-Potter…

Tiens, il avait de la visite.

Il ne put retenir le sourire qui vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. Cynique.

-Malfoy…

-Pour une surprise…

Sa voix était grave, comme la sienne.

-Comme tu dis.

Ce n'était pas un dialogue, même pas un échange. Rien du tout. Comme d'habitude.

Les habitudes…

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit que Malfoy s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Pas trop prés.

Mais pas trop loin non plus.

-Cigarette ?

Malfoy tendait son paquet vers lui, regardant droit devant lui. Ne le regardant même pas.

Il en prit une et la fit rouler entre ses doigts.

Il ne fut même pas surpris quant il le vit sortir un briquet de sa poche. Plus beaucoup de choses ne l'étonnaient.

Il le fut un peu plus quand Malfoy lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

Il avança la tête, la cigarette au coin des lèvres, comme dans les films américains.

Malfoy se rapprocha lui aussi et, ayant fait surgir la flamme, il rapprocha celle-ci du visage de Harry, lui permettant d'allumer sa cigarette.

Il aspira profondément et sentit son corps se détendre. Il ne vit pas Malfoy allumer la sienne.

Il ne le regardait pas.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il se perdait dans la contemplation des étoiles. Qui mourraient loin de lui. Qui naissaient.

-Ca va ?

La voix était traînante, comme d'habitude. Enervante.

Envoûtante.

Il le dévisagea. Il paraissait sérieux. Presque.

Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

Non, il était…meurtri. Profondément. Blessé intérieurement. Irrémédiablement. Quoique puisse faire les autres…

Et vu ce qu'ils faisaient…

-Et toi ?

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il ne comptait pas le faire. Et Malfoy le savait.

-Comme toi.

Il tourna la tête encore une fois vers lui. Pour cette fois rencontrer deux orbes gris qui le fixaient. Les deux regards s'ancrèrent, profondément. Pour ne se relâcher que quelques longues secondes plus tard.

Trop courtes.

-Comment va ton père ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Il ne s'interdisait plus grand-chose désormais. Plus depuis leurs morts. Plus depuis _sa_ mort.

L'autre ne réagit pas.

-Il est mort.

Sa voix restait froide, en toutes circonstances. Il n'avait pu distinguer de changements encore.

-Toutes mes condoléances.

Il jouait avec le feu. Il le savait. Il s'amusait. Beaucoup. Comme jamais depuis longtemps.

Aucun frémissement, pas même un léger frissonnement. Il l'admira.

Il était peut être comme lui. Insensible désormais.

Peut être se mentait-il lui aussi.

-Merci.

Cette fois il avait senti. Enfin. Un changement. Une autre note. Une intonation différente. Mais quoi ?

C'était rageant.

Il n'était pas fatigué. La nuit était si courte par rapport au jour. Il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. Si douce, paisible, calme. Tranquille.

Son contraire.

Son envie de voler le reprit, puissamment. Ile se tourna sur le côté et balança ses deux jambes dans le vide. L'air s'engouffra dans son pantalon. C'était comme un appel.

-Tu ne devrais pas sauter !

Il ne le regardait toujours pas. Et ça l'enmerdait.

-Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

Malfoy pencha sa tête vers l'avant, comme pour regarder très loin en dessous d'eux. Ca ne servait à rien on ne distinguait aucunes formes. La nuit les enveloppait toutes.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas…ça sera pas très joli en bas.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je vois…tu dois avoir raison…

-Comme d'habitude…

-Oui…je ne vais pas sauter alors…

-Ok…

-Tu viens de me sauver, alors, non ?

-Si tu le dis…

-Je le dis.

-Très bien.

-Je dois te remercier, donc, non ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il se redressa. Essayant de ne pas penser à ses jambes qui tremblaient, ni à son cœur qui battait comme un fou.

Dingue comment son corps pouvait réagir…à sa seule présence.

Malfoy se retourna vers lui.

_Draco…_

Il s'approcha doucement, tellement doucement que son souffle eut le temps de se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Il voulait le regarder dans les yeux mais n'y arrivait pas. C'était tellement dur.

Il était tout près maintenant. Il pouvait le toucher si facilement…ça aurait été si facile…de tout dire…de tout dévoiler.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme ça. Et pas autrement.

Il leva enfin la tête. Malfoy était plus grand que lui, bien entendu.

_Draco…_

_Ton prénom m'ensorcelle et je m'empêche de le prononcer, d'y penser même. Mais c'est dur, tu sais. C'est un peu dur quand même…peut être que c'est trop pour moi._

Malfoy le regardait. Les yeux baissés vers lui. Il faisait trop noir pour qu'il puisse lire en eux.

Dommage.

Il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour que leurs deux visages se retrouvent à la même hauteur.

Il approcha sa bouche et déposa un baiser sur la joue pâle. Et douce.

_Tu frémis…J'ai de la chance…tellement de chance que tu sois là, près de moi. _

Il reposa ses pieds au sol, doucement. Comme pour ne pas briser cet instant.

_Trop court._

Il fit demi-tour.

-Ne t'en vas pas…

Un murmure. Il laissa son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire.

-Pourquoi ?

Ils se tenaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre désormais.

_Cette distance me tue un peu plus chaque jour…_

-Tu le sais…

_J'aimerais le savoir…j'aimerais que ça soit ça…_

_Oh Draco, comme j'aimerais…_

_**FIN**_


End file.
